familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Province of Reggio Emilia
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Emilia-Romagna | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital(s) | seat = Reggio Emilia | parts_type = Comuni | parts_style = para | p1 = 44 | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PD | leader_title = President | leader_name = Sonia Masini | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2293 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 534598 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 42010-42025, 42028, 42030-42035, 42037, 42039-42049, 42121-42124 | area_code_type = Telephone prefix | area_code = 0522, 0536 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RE | blank_name_sec1 = ISTAT | blank_info_sec1 = 035 | website = | footnotes = }} The Province of Reggio Emilia ( ) is one of the nine provinces of the Italian Region of Emilia-Romagna. The capital city, which is the most densely populated comune in the Province, is Reggio Emilia. It has an area of and, based on the 2010 Istituto Nazionale di Statistica (Istat) census, it has a total population of 530,343. There are 44 comuni (singular: comune) in the province. Rolo, the smallest commune in the Province by area, is the commune farthest to the East. Collagna is the commune farthest to the West. The border towns of the Province are Ligonchio, which is the smallest commune by population, to the South and Luzzara in the North. Luzzara is the second largest commune in Emilia-Romagna and has the highest number of foreign nationals in the region. The Province is home to the historical Canossa Castle, property of the countess Matilde; it is where the famous Walk to Canossa of Henry IV occurred. Representatives of the free municipalities of Reggio, Modena, Bologna and Ferrara met in Reggio Emilia's Sala del Tricolore in 1797 to proclaim the Repubblica Cispadana, adopting the three colour green-white-red flag to represent their newly formed Republic; it was later adopted in 1848 as the national flag.Official Tourist Information Site of the Municipality of Reggio Emilia, Accessed 10 July 2011. Education Four faculties of the University of Modena and Reggio Emilia are located in Reggio Emilia. The Faculty of Engineering and Agriculture was established in Reggio Emilia in 1998, followed by the Faculties of Communication Sciences and of Education Sciences.University of Modena and Reggio Emilia (UNIMORE), Brief History of the University, Accessed 10 July 2011. It is home to the Orto Botanico dell'Università di Modena e Reggio Emilia.L’Orto Botanico dell'Ateneo di Modena e Reggio Emilia, Accessed 10 July 2011. The Reggio Emilia approach to preschool education was started by the schools of Reggio Emilia after World War II and it's well-known all over the world, being one of the most advanced systems at present times. It is based and inspired on theories of Malaguzzi, Bruner, Vygotsky, Dewey, Piaget and Gardner. Reggio Emilia helds the International Centre Loris Malaguzzi, a modern structure where the Reggio Emilia approach is implemented, exported and spread around the world.Accessed 10 July 2011. Sports With sports arenas including the Stadio Giglio and Palabigi, Reggio Emilia is home to the basketball team Pallacanestro Reggiana. The Camparini Gioielli Cup is a yearly challenger-level tennis tournament played on clay in Reggio Emilia.TennisChallenger.net Camparini Gioielli Cup (Reggio Emilia Challenger) Information, Accessed 10 July 2011. A.C. Reggiana 1919 is the historical soccer team of Reggio Emilia, at the moments plays in the third national soccer league Prima Divisione.Stadio Giglio (actual attendance is 29.650) is the home play ground for A.C. Reggiana 1919. See also * A.C. Reggiana 1919 * Art collection of Fondazione Manodori * Comuni of the Province of Reggio Emilia * Palabigi * Pallacanestro Reggiana * Reggio Emilia approach * Reggio Emilia chess tournament * Stadio Giglio * University of Modena and Reggio Emilia References External links * Category:Province of Reggio Emilia Reggio Emilia